


Races - Livro 1: Vampiros

by bluebeub



Series: Races [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Lobisomem, Luta - Freeform, M/M, Other, Violencia, abuso físico e psicológico, animorfos, cuidado ao ler, daemones, mas tem romance alguma hora, nao tem romance principal, ninphs, original - Freeform, relacionamento abusivo, sangue, se tiver mais tags eu coloco depois, so nao é principal, sério, vampiro, violência com armas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeub/pseuds/bluebeub
Summary: Criada com propósitos políticos, Olivia Wright governa uma das mais bem sucedidas colônias de vampiros do mundo, e, além de cuidar de uma criança humana, é uma das vampiras mais importantes da sociedade.Assim que mortes estranhas começaram a acontecer envolvendo todas as raças, Olivia acaba tendo que se envolver na procura dos responsáveis e é forçada a lutar para proteger não só a si mesma, mas também às poucas pessoas que ela ama.*AVISO (GATILHOS): Este livro contém cenas que podem ser sensíveis para algumas pessoas. O conteúdo dele envolve violência, sangue, tortura e relacionamento abusivo. Se você é sensível a algum destes assuntos sugiro que não leia ou que esteja ciente de que foi avisado.-Primeiro livro da trilogia "Races".
Series: Races [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569145
Kudos: 1





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Bem vindos ao primeiro livro da trilogia Races! Esse livro já foi postado anteriormente no site do Wattpad completo porém, por vários motivos, eu estou reescrevendo toda a história do começo para postar novamente e melhorar essa história. Vou postar o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo hoje porém só vou continuar a postar depois quando eu tiver mais dos capítulos do primeiro livro escritos e prontos para a postagem. 
> 
> Queria avisar também que todos os capítulos terão um aviso de gatilho (tw) e o conteúdo sensível neles para que não pegue ninguém de surpresa.
> 
> Espero que gostem! Comentários são apreciados.

No começo, quando tudo ainda era novo, haviam apenas duas raças de imortais: os Ninphs e os Ghouls. Essas duas raças dividiam o planeta entre si, convivendo tão pacificamente o quanto podiam.

Os Ninphs eram seres de carne e osso de grande inteligência e providos de magia; Não era raro vê-los criando novas coisas a partir do que eles tinham ao redor. Já os Ghouls eram seres feitos de pura energia, desprovidos de forma física e de uma organização social como a dos Ninphs. Criar novas plantas, novos animais e novos objetos era o passatempo favorito dos Ninphs. Destruir suas criações, o passatempo favorito dos Ghouls.

As duas raças viviam em uma espécie de trégua forçada, já que nenhuma das duas podia, de fato, matar a outra. Os Ninphs podiam, com sua magia, paralisar um Ghoul, transformando a energia que o compunha em matéria, o que impedia os Ghouls de se moverem já que eles não tinham o controle de um corpo material. Os Ghouls, por sua vez, não tinham nenhum tipo de poder sobre os Ninphs, e, mesmo que conseguissem ferir os Ninphs de alguma maneira, eles voltavam a se regenerar.

Um dia, os Ninphs conseguiram usar de sua inteligência e magia para criar um novo ser imortal. Assim foram criados os primeiros Vampiros: seres sem alma, assim como os próprios Ninphs, que se alimentavam de sangue de animais. Eles tinham a inteligência de um predador, feitos para caçar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a mentalidade de um Ninph, capazes de viver em uma sociedade organizada e com hierarquias, com um líder, o primeiro vampiro, Azriel. Mesmo odiados pelos Ghouls, pois o veneno deles poderia afetá-los, os vampiros foram permitidos viver.

Com o passar dos séculos, as três raças já tinham seus próprios territórios, seus próprios meios de governo e seus próprios povos. Até que um dia, um feito considerado uma atrocidade pelas três raças aconteceu; Um pequeno grupo de Ghouls e vampiros, cansados de sua imortalidade, se juntaram, formando uma nova raça: os humanos, uma aberração formada por aquelas duas raças, fundidas como uma só. Vampiros e Ninphs se juntaram para discutir sobre o futuro daquela nova raça, debatendo se matar os poucos humanos que haviam sido feitos seria sensato, mas, com a descoberta de que o sangue daquela nova raça dava mais força que o de animais para os vampiros, os humanos foram permitidos viver.

Os humanos se proliferaram, tomando terras das três raças imortais para eles. Os Ninphs e os vampiros mantiveram seu tratado de deixar que a nova raça continuasse a existir, mas os Ghouls se viram insatisfeitos com a perda de terras e começaram a atacar os humanos, tirando suas almas — resquícios dos primeiros Ghouls a darem suas formas para se tornarem mortais. Apenas os vampiros eram capazes de transformar os humanos em suas formas originais, já que o veneno que eles tinham afetava apenas a alma, não o corpo. Mas os Ghouls as puxavam de seus receptáculos de forma desleixada, não se preocupando com os resultados e não permitindo o corpo se manter vivo.

Com a matança dos humanos, vampiros e Ninphs se juntaram em uma guerra contra os Ghouls, que levou à morte de muitos de todas as três raças. Mas os Ninphs e os vampiros tinham uma vantagem; Juntos, derrotar os Ghouls era fácil. Tudo que era preciso era um Ninph transformar o corpo de um Ghoul em matéria e o vampiro dar-lhe uma mordida, espalhando o veneno por todo o corpo dele antes que ele voltasse a sua forma original. Quando o líder dos Ghouls, Khoz, foi morto, a guerra foi vencida e, quando chegou ao seu final, os Ninphs haviam achado um jeito de manter os Ghouls longe, o que permitiria o desenvolvimento das outras raças. Com sua magia, os Ninphs puseram os Ghouls num sono profundo abaixo da terra, onde não iriam incomodar ninguém.

Por séculos, as três raças remanescentes viveram em paz, e novas raças foram surgindo — os Lobisomens, os Daemones, e os Animorfos — todas criados pelos Ninphs. Todas as raças viviam tão pacificamente quanto podiam. Mas as coisas estavam para mudar. Traidores se levantavam e os adormecidos estavam prestes a acordar.


	2. I

**_15 anos atrás_ **

Sentada em meu trono, meus olhos percorreram o salão com desinteresse, suspirando levemente para mim mesma enquanto via os rostos familiares dos vampiros que estavam presentes no baile. Mesmos rostos, mesmas danças, mesmas conversas, mesmo vazio que não sumia nem no cômodo lotado de pessoas. Ao meu lado, Nicolas, meu segundo em comando, parecia mais entretido que eu, sorrindo enquanto olhava para as pessoas dançando e falando ao seu redor, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

A felicidade dele em estar ali me era estranha. Eu era forçada a estar ali — como líder, como símbolo de poder — enquanto Nicolas apenas _queria_ estar ali. Voltei a olhar para os vampiros que estavam presentes, decidindo não focar em Nicolas, que agora parecia entretido com a ladainha de algum vampiro que queria nos usar para chegar ao topo. Ao invés de ouvir suas palavras vazias que apenas serviriam para tentar me convencer de que ele era um vampiro responsável e perfeito para fazer parte do Conselho e cair nas graças de Azriel, decidi recitar algo em minha mente. 

A primeira coisa que me veio em mente me fez sorrir com o canto dos lábios para mim mesma, fechando os olhos e recitando calmamente as palavras de Shakespeare em minha mente.

— " _Quando à corte silente do pensar_

_Eu convoco as lembranças do passado,_

_Suspiro pelo que ontem fui buscar,_

_Chorando o tempo já desperdiçado,_

_Afogo olhar em lágrima, tão rara,_

_Por amigos que a morte anoiteceu;_

_Pranteio dor que o amor já superara,_

_Deplorando o que desapareceu._

_Posso então lastimar o erro esquecido,_

_E de tais penas recontar as sagas,_

_Chorando o já chorado e já sofrido_ "

Era talvez um dos meus sonetos favoritos de Shakespeare, por mais que nunca recitasse as últimas estrofes do soneto, sempre parando naquela última frase e me impedindo de continuar o poema. Não fazia sentido continuá-lo para mim, era perfeito terminando naquela última frase. Havia o recitado várias e várias vezes em minha mente pelos séculos em que vivi, e ainda assim cada palavra tinha um sentido doloroso para mim. Por mais que nunca houvesse conhecido Shakespeare pessoalmente, cada palavra parecia ser escrita sobre mim. 

Meus pensamentos foram cortados, no entanto, quando notei Nicolas falando comigo, decidindo dar atenção ao vampiro. Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como se esperasse minha resposta para algo. Quando viu que minha expressão não mudava, percebeu que eu não o havia escutado, engolindo em seco antes de repetir a pergunta, claramente nervoso. Aquilo era bom. Saber que Nicolas ainda me temia era saber que ele não faria nada estúpido.

— O rapaz, — ele começou novamente, falando um pouco alto para que eu o ouvisse mesmo com o som da música que tocava. — ele era interessante. Tem sido de grande ajuda no Sul. Não acha que-

— Não. — o interrompi, vendo-o parar no meio da sentença e me encarar com certa surpresa. Eu apenas me mantive séria. — Sinceramente, Nicolas, você já tem mais de 400 anos. Já deveria saber quando um vampiro está em busca de poder.

— Eu só… — ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar e se arrumando em seu trono. 

— Tudo que ele quer, — falei, meus olhos duros nele enquanto ele ainda desviava o olhar. — é chegar ao Conselho e com isso chegar até Azriel. Nossa raça é ambiciosa, Nicolas, então sempre desconfie quando começarem a inflar seu ego. Não achei que precisaria estar dizendo isso a você. 

— Sim, senhora… — ouvi sua voz murmurar.

Com isso, me levantei de meu trono e deixei Nicolas para trás, caminhando em meio aos vampiros que dançavam. Ao meu redor, pessoas paravam de dançar e murmuravam, abrindo caminho para que eu passasse. Ignorei cada murmurinho e cada olhar dirigido a mim, focada em chegar onde eu queria: a varanda no primeiro andar do salão. 

Ali, ao ar livre e sozinha, deixei meu corpo relaxar e suspirei audivelmente enquanto sentia um peso em meus ombros. Meus olhos encararam a grama dos jardins da casa em que a festa acontecia antes de se voltarem para cima, para as estrelas.

Eu gostava das estrelas. Gostava pois o mundo mudava ao meu redor a cada dia, numa velocidade em que nem minha imortalidade parecia acompanhar, mas elas continuavam as mesmas. As mesmas constelações, as mesmas luzes iluminando o céu noturno. As mesmas estrelas que brilhavam quando o sangue ainda corria pelas minhas veias, movido pelas batidas do meu coração, ainda brilhavam agora que minha pele era fria e meu coração já não batia mais. 

As mesmas estrelas e a mesma Olivia. 

Um sorriso sem humor algum surgiu em meu rosto ao pensar nisso. Era estúpido pensar que eu ainda era a mesma. Em aparência, sim. Mas todo o resto havia mudado. Eu ainda era conhecida por ser fria como minha pele, impiedosa. Uma eu totalmente diferente de 500 anos atrás, obrigada a conviver com dor e lembranças dolorosas por um plano político que eu não escolhi fazer parte, por uma obsessão que me trouxe até aqui. 

Assim que baixei a cabeça, as memórias de tempos passados voltando com rapidez, minha atenção foi capturada pelo barulho que vinha do salão. Virei o rosto rapidamente, sentindo que havia algo de errado, uma agitação anormal preenchendo o salão, me fazendo caminhar de volta para dentro e esquecer minha própria melancolia por alguns momentos. Ao retornar, pude notar os vampiros rodeando algo no centro do salão enquanto Nicolas parecia tentar os fazer recuar. Não demorou muito para que eu entendesse do que se tratava assim que o cheiro de sangue humano atingiu minhas narinas. 

Comecei a caminhar para o meio da multidão, vendo os vampiros abrirem espaço quando sentiam minha presença agitada, finalmente chegando no centro do círculo e arregalando os olhos ao ver a cena a minha frente. No meio da concentração de vampiros, uma garotinha estava de joelhos e abraçada ao lado do corpo de uma mulher que, pela aparência julguei ser sua mãe. A mulher mais velha não se movia, e logo percebi que não conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. A garotinha estava ajoelhada sobre uma poça de sangue que vinha de sua mãe. 

Senti meu corpo queimar, minhas presas alongando com a raiva que me consumiu, fazendo com que alguns vampiros se afastassem de mim instintivamente, o perigo que eu emanava os fazendo querer fugir. Olhei para Nicolas, vendo-o engolir em seco e sacudir a cabeça. Ele não sabia quem havia feito aquilo. 

— Uma criança… — murmurei.

— Minha senhora, nós estávamos apenas- 

— Sei o que estavam fazendo. — cortei o vampiro que tentava se pronunciar, fazendo com que mais indivíduos ao meu redor se afastassem com o tom de minha voz. — E sinceramente, é admirável a ousadia de o fazer.

Olhei em volta, vendo todos os vampiros desviarem o olhar do meu. 

— Quem foi o responsável por isso? — minha voz soou alta e clara para todos ali, e logo dois vampiros foram empurrados para o meio do círculo, seus olhos se arregalando ao serem expostos. 

— Minha senhora-

— Haiden. Por que não estou surpresa?

— Se me deixar apenas falar-

Sua fala foi cortada por seu corpo inteiro se contorcendo levemente e tensionando, fazendo-o cair de joelhos e curvar a cabeça enquanto eu andava a passos lentos em sua direção. Meus olhos foram até o outro vampiro, o qual eu não conhecia o nome, e logo o fiz cair de joelhos como Haiden.

— Eu irei deixar você falar, Haiden. Você vai falar alto e claro para todos aqui. — me aproximei dele, fazendo seu rosto se levantar para me encarar, seus olhos ainda arregalados de medo e arrependimento. — Mas você vai falar _o que eu quero_. Por que não diz a todo mundo quais são as leis dos vampiros, Haiden?

— Não é permitido mostrar nossa identidade para humanos que não tenham permissão para saber da nossa existência. Massacres são estritamente proibidos. Os Diurnos devem manter sua alimentação de âmbito noturno como todos os outros. Conflitos com as outras raças devem ser evitados a todo custo-

— Ora, não se faça de _tolo_ , Haiden. — rosnei, vendo-o engolir em seco. — Você sabe muito bem de quais eu estou falando. Duas leis criadas mesmo antes mesmo dessa colônia existir, feitas pelo Conselho e por Azriel. Será que pode nos dizer quais são, Haiden?

— Não… Não é permitida a captura de humanos para a tortura. — sua voz soou fraca, mas com o silêncio no salão, todos puderam o ouvir. 

— E qual é a outra?

— Não é permitida a captura e a transformação de crianças. 

— Ora, parece que ele conhece as leis no final das contas! — o sarcasmo em minha voz era palpável, misturado com a raiva.

— Olivia-

— _Calado_ . — meus olhos se voltaram para dois vampiros próximos que prontamente arrumaram suas posturas. — Segurem eles. _Não os deixem fugir_. 

Os vampiros seguraram Haiden e seu parceiro enquanto os dois me olhavam com incerteza do que eu faria a seguir. Abri minha boca para selar o destino dos vampiros quando ouvi o choro quieto da criança atrás de mim. Me virei para ela, vendo-a ainda agarrada com a mãe, e engoli em seco, decidindo que aquilo era mais importante no momento. 

Caminhei até a criança, meus pés descalços pisando sob o sangue quente da mulher morta, melando a barra de meu vestido. Me abaixei perto da criança e, hesitantemente, toquei em suas costas. Ela se virou para mim com medo em seus olhos e senti meu coração se partir. Ela não devia ter mais de sete anos, seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro e suas mãos agarravam a blusa ensopada da mãe.

— Vai me machucar? — sua voz tremia, me fazendo engolir em seco antes de negar com a cabeça.

— Não. — tentei deixar minha voz o mais calma possível. — Vou te ajudar, tudo bem?

— Pode ajudar minha mãe?

Minha garganta se fechou com o pedido. Olhei para a mulher, sabendo que nem sequer transformá-la eu seria capaz naquele momento. A mãe daquela criança estava morta, e eu não podia fazer nada sobre aquilo. Então, com o coração apertado, balancei a cabeça mais uma vez, vendo mais lágrimas correrem pelos olhos da criança.

— Vou precisar que você confie em mim, tudo bem? — falei, estendendo minha mão para a garota. — Vou te tirar daqui, você vai ficar bem. 

Ela hesitou, suas mãos ainda segurando fortemente a mãe, antes que ela finalmente pegasse minha mão. A peguei com cuidado no colo, vendo-a esconder o rosto para não olhar mais para a mãe morta, e abracei com cuidado, olhando em volta antes de parar meus olhos em uma vampira que observava. 

— Qual seu nome?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, parecendo confusa por um momento.

— Lizzie, senhora. 

— Lizzie, leve a garota para um dos escritórios do salão e espere por mim. Espero não encontrar nenhum arranhão nela...

A vampira assentiu, pegando a criança de meus braços e saindo com ela. Assim que a garota saiu de meu campo de visão, voltei meu olhar para Haiden, que parecia saber o que viria a seguir. 

— Por favor, — sua voz falhou por um momento. — tenha piedade…

Soltei uma risada com as palavras do vampiro, balançando a cabeça, incrédula.

— Tudo bem. — disse. — Terei piedade.

Com aquelas palavras, todos em volta começaram a murmurar. Haiden e seu parceiro de crime arregalaram os olhos mais uma vez naquela noite enquanto eu apenas os olhava.

— Obrigado… — ele riu, parecendo aliviado. — Obrigado!

— Ora, não me agradeça, por que não teria piedade? — um sorriso apareceu em meus lábios, fazendo o vampiro tensionar novamente, parecendo perceber que havia algo errado. — Irei até lhes dar um prêmio! Agradeçam, rapazes! Vocês vão ver seu primeiro nascer do sol em muito tempo!

— Você não-

— Os Diurnos presentes deverão ficar com os dois enquanto o sol nasce para garantir que não vão fugir. Eu estarei de olho também para garantir que não vão escapar.

Virei as costas para os vampiros condenados, começando a andar para longe e ouvindo Haiden lançando xingamentos em minha direção. Poucos segundos depois, percebi Nicolas andando ao meu lado.

— Não acha que está sendo um pouco dura? — parei de caminhar, virando meu corpo para ele e pude notar seu corpo inteiro tensionar, como se soubesse que estava em perigo. — Digo… Queimar no sol?

— As leis foram criadas por um motivo. E _eu_ sou a líder por um motivo. — dei alguns passos em sua direção, seu corpo tensionando ainda mais. — Que Haiden sirva de exemplo. Que eles lembrem com quem estão lidando. Azriel me colocou aqui por uma razão, e não foi por eu ser piedosa com quem desobedece as normas. Que eles lembrem disso. 

— Sim. Claro. — ele virou o rosto, começando a dar alguns passos para trás. — Você quem manda. 

Assim que Nicolas saiu de meu campo de visão, me preparei para ir ao encontro da criança. Precisava decidir o que aconteceria com a garota. Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, uma presença familiar me atingiu, me fazendo virar novamente e encontrando Ezekiel ali, me encarando com uma expressão calma. Franzi o cenho, no entanto, ao notar um Ninph bem ao seu lado, sorrindo para mim.

— Olivia! É um prazer conhecê-la! — o Ninph veio até mim, segurando minha mão e a apertando animadamente, sua pele azul contrastando com a palidez da minha, seus olhos completamente roxos, sem nem mesmo uma parte branca ou pupila, encaravam os meus. — Sou Elroar, representante de Lorell. Vim aqui para fazer meu relatório sobre você para ela e devo dizer que ela terá grande felicidade em saber que você continua governando com garra!

Me mantive em silêncio, ainda pega de surpresa pela animação do Ninph enquanto ainda apertava minha mão. Olhei para Ezekiel em busca de ajuda e pude ver que ele continha um sorriso antes de se aproximar do Ninph e o segurar pelos ombros.

— Tudo bem, meu caro, acho que já está na hora de você ir. Olivia tem alguns assuntos a acertar.

— Ah, sim, claro! Não quero incomodar. Tenham um bom, uh, resto de noite!

Ele se afastou, sua pele azul se fazendo distinguir entre os vampiros presentes, enquanto Ezekiel vinha para o meu lado. 

— Nunca gostei dos Olhos Roxos. — ele comentou. — Puxas saco. 

Sorri levemente, olhando para o vampiro e vendo-o me olhar de volta, um sorriso também presente em seus lábios, seus olhos azuis passando um conforto para mim que nunca ia embora, não importa quantos séculos passassem. Seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados, com cachos grisalhos para todas as direções, graças provavelmente ao vento. Ele havia acabado de chegar.

— Está atrasado, velho.

— Meu vôo atrasou. Acabei de chegar em Atlanta. Mas parece que cheguei _bem_ na hora certa, não é mesmo? — ele se virou para mim, sua expressão agora séria. — Vai mesmo executá-los dessa forma?

— Você é do Conselho, Ezekiel. Mais do que ninguém deveria saber das consequências por quebrar as regras.

— Geralmente você opta por uma coisa mais rápida quando isso acontece.

— É, bem, estou inspirada essa noite.

— E a criança?

— Vou vê-la agora. E decidir o que fazer com ela.

Ezekiel assentiu, ainda parecendo levemente incomodado com algo. Esperei por um momento, sabendo que, se esperasse, ele me diria. Não demorou para acontecer.

— Não se apegue à criança. — sua voz era cuidadosa, como se estivesse pisando em agulhas ao falar aquilo. — Você sabe o que tem que acontecer se ela foi mordida.

Engoli em seco, tentando não pensar nisso, desviando o olhar rapidamente.

— Falo com você mais tarde, tudo bem? — minha voz soou fraca, vulnerável de uma maneira que apenas duas pessoas em toda minha existência como vampira podiam ouvir, uma delas sendo o próprio Ezekiel. 

Ele acariciou meu cabelo rapidamente antes de assentir. 

— Tudo bem. Agora vá, a criança está esperando. Consigo sentir o medo dela daqui.

Assenti, o olhando uma última vez antes de voltar a fazer meu caminho para onde a garota estava, podendo confirmar que Ezekiel estava certo. O medo da criança podia ser sentido de longe, o que fez meu coração apertar. Entrei na pequena sala em que ela se encontrava, vendo a vampira, Lizzie, de pé ao lado do sofá onde a criança se encontrava. A dispensei com um gesto, ficando sozinha com a criança e vendo-a me olhar. Engoli em seco, respirando fundo instintivamente antes de falar alguma coisa, o ar que passava pelos meus pulmões parecendo me acalmar um pouco, apesar de eu não precisar dele.

— Alguém lhe mordeu naquele salão? — perguntei diretamente, vendo-a pensar por um momento antes de negar, sentindo um alívio percorrer meu corpo. — Qual seu nome?

— Molly. Molly Reed.

— Molly Reed. — repeti, sorrindo calmamente para ela antes de me aproximar e sentando ao seu lado. — Você sabe onde você mora? Seu pai está em casa?

Ela balançou a cabeça, me fazendo franzir o cenho.

— Era só eu e a mamãe… Não tenho outra família.

— Nenhum tio, tia ou avós? — ela balançou a cabeça.

— Só eu e a mamãe...

Fechei os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era um problema. Molly estava sozinha, isso queria dizer que teria suas memórias apagadas e seria jogada em algum orfanato. Era completamente injusto. Olhei para o rosto dela, vendo algumas lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas e seu corpo se mover levemente a cada soluço graças ao choro que se formava.

Soltei o ar com força e balancei a cabeça, tomando uma decisão que talvez fosse a mais estúpida que eu tomaria em toda minha vida. " _Não se apegue à criança_ ", Ezekiel havia alertado. Nunca fui boa em seguir conselhos.

— Eu vou cuidar de você. — falei, a olhando com cuidado. — Tudo bem? Sua vida inteira vai mudar mas… Vou te manter segura.

Ela me olhou, seus olhos vermelhos de lágrimas antes de assentir levemente. Suspirei mais uma vez, passando a mão por seus cabelos por um momento antes de me levantar ao notar que já estava quase na hora do nascer do sol.

— Fique aqui. Volto já para buscar você. 

Saí da sala, caminhando em direção à varanda em que havia ficado antes, encontrando Nicolas e Ezekiel me esperando. Na grama, Haiden e o outro vampiro eram segurados por quatro vampiros, tentando a todo custo escapar. Eles me olharam e eu apenas os olhei de volta, sem nenhum remorso de minhas ações. 

Logo os primeiros raios de sol surgiram, fazendo os vampiros ficarem ainda mais inquietos. A demora era _torturante_. Haiden e o outro vampiro sabiam o que estava por vir assim que o sol os atingisse diretamente, e a demora para que isso acontecesse os desesperava.

Enquanto isso, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a atingir minha pele, o formigamento que — mesmo após me tornar Diurna — nunca me deixava. Havia sempre a memória do que eu era naquele formigamento. Meus olhos se voltaram para Nicolas, que olhava para as próprias mãos com certo interesse e talvez um pouco de apreensão, certamente sentindo o mesmo formigamento. Ele não era Diurno a muito tempo, então ainda havia o instinto nele de se esconder do sol para não ser transformado em pó. No entanto, seu corpo agora não seria destruído com o sol, mas sempre haveria aquele formigamento, aquela _lembrança_ de que ele não era humano.

Meus olhos voltaram para os vampiros condenados quando os primeiros gritos começaram. Suas peles começaram a ficar irritadas com a luz do sol os atingiu, bolhas vermelhas começando a aparecer por todo o seu corpo. Seus gritos ecoavam no silêncio da manhã — pedidos de piedade e xingamentos misturados num choro de alguém que estava prestes a morrer. Aos poucos, os gritos foram cessando, seus corpos se tornando cinzas e suas roupas jogadas na grama verde, enquanto o vento da manhã soprava as cinzas dos dois vampiros para longe. Os Diurnos que estavam próximos às cinzas olharam para cima, esperando algum sinal meu, e eu abanei a mão, os dispensando e vendo-os correr para longe. 

Olhei para Nicolas, que olhava para as cinzas com uma expressão que eu não sabia dizer o que era, vendo-o olhar para mim de volta após alguns segundos. Silenciosamente, continuei o encarando com um olhar duro, antes de falar algo.

— Lembre-se que o sol não é a única coisa que mata um vampiro.

Nicolas havia perguntado se eu não estava sendo dura antes, _e eu estava_ . Era meu dever ser dura, e ele precisava saber disso, tanto para não fazer alguma besteira como segundo em comando, quanto para não fazer nenhuma besteira _comigo_. Ele precisava saber que, um passo fora da linha, ele teria o mesmo fim daqueles vampiros. 

E funcionou. Pude sentir o medo de Nicolas enquanto saía do local, indo em direção a Molly para buscar a garota, engolindo em seco ao pensar no futuro, sentindo que tudo em minha vida mudaria a partir dali.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (GATILHO): Armas [final do capítulo].

**_Dias atuais_ **

— Levante os punhos, Molly!

O rosto da garota se contorceu num misto de pânico e surpresa enquanto levantava os punhos, a pequena distração sendo o suficiente para que levasse um chute que a fez voar pela sala, suas costas atingindo as paredes estofadas antes de cair no chão com um som dolorido baixinho. Virei meu rosto para o vampiro que a atingiu, vendo que ele percebeu seu erro pelo olhar que me lançou.

— Forte demais, Jake. Ela não é vampira. 

O vampiro caminhou até Molly, que levantava com uma mão na barriga onde havia sido atingida, a ajudando a se levantar enquanto eu apenas observava.

— Desculpe. — Jake falou rapidamente. — Está bem?

— Ótima! — Molly mentiu, sem ar.

— Certo, acho que já chega por hoje. Obrigada, Jake. Você está dispensado. — o vampiro fez uma leve reverência antes de deixar a sala, meus olhos se voltando para Molly. — E você, hora de tomar um banho. Vamos sair em uma hora. 

— Quer dizer que estou fedendo?

— Não disse isso. — me aproximei da garota, a checando por machucados antes de sorrir com o canto dos lábios. — Mas sim, você está fedendo. 

Ela sorriu, alongando o corpo e grunhindo com as pequenas dores que se espalhavam por ele todo, parando por um momento e olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

— E então? Estou ficando melhor? Já posso derrubar um vampiro?

Pausei por um momento, soltando um pequeno " _ mhm _ " antes de falar alguma coisa.

— Você está… progredindo. — assenti para ela, vendo Molly levantar as sobrancelhas. — Não teve nenhum machucado dessa vez. Isso é bom.

— Já já eu vou estar derrotando você numa luta. — ela gesticulou como se fosse me esmurrar e eu sorri levemente, a brincadeira da garota me fazendo revirar os olhos. — E então  _ eu _ vou ser a líder dos vampiros nos Estados Unidos!

— Estou  _ morrendo _ de medo. 

Ela continuou fingindo que me dava murros, fazendo o barulho dos golpes com a boca e eu sorri antes de pegar seu braço com rapidez e a derrubando no chão o mais cuidadosamente possível. Ela soltou uma exclamação surpresa e riu logo em seguida.

— Ainda tem muito que aprender pelo visto.

— Não é justo. — ela falou se levantando. — Eu sou uma mera mortal de 22 anos. Você tem 547 anos!

— Certo, mera mortal, acho melhor você ir tomar um banho e se arrumar antes que eu faça você lutar contra  _ mim _ .

— Sim, senhora!

༶

Grunhi levemente enquanto arrumava a saia do vestido e entrava no carro, esperando Molly entrar para começar a dirigir. Precisava lembrar de conseguir um terno para ocasiões como aquela. Vestidos eram desconfortáveis demais, especialmente para dirigir. 

— Lembra do que fazer quando chegarmos lá, certo? — perguntei, meus olhos na estrada enquanto Molly parecia arrumar seu calçado.

— Responder tudo que me perguntarem, não fazer objeções e fingir que sou educada. — assenti, vendo com o canto dos meus olhos ela sorrindo. — Não é minha primeira vez fazendo isso.

— Eu sei, mas prefiro ter certeza de que lembra. — dei de ombros. — Fora Ezekiel, os outros vampiros não são tão compreensivos com a minha decisão de ainda manter você por perto. O Conselho é paranóico e formado por idiotas.

— O Ezekiel não é o líder do Conselho? — sorri com o canto dos lábios e vi Molly soltar uma risadinha. — Até agora temos sido bem convincentes. Ainda não me mataram.

— Claro que não. Eles não são nem loucos. Estariam se metendo comigo.

— Ainda não entendo essa sua influência em todos os vampiros. — ela sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, enquanto eu travava a mandíbula. Aquela era uma pequena informação que eu evitava conversar com Molly e que eu pretendia não conversar em momento algum.

— Já disse, — tentei manter minha voz o mais normal possível, minhas mãos segurando o volante com um pouco mais de força. — sou uma das favoritas de Azriel… Tenho certos privilégios. 

— Será que um dia vou conhecer o famoso Azriel?

— Não. — a cortei bruscamente, vendo-a virar seu rosto para mim com o tom da minha voz. — De jeito nenhum. 

Ela abriu a boca, pronta para falar algo, sendo interrompida por mim mais uma vez.

— Chegamos. 

O Hotel Sheraton se erguia luxuoso a nossa frente, me distraindo um pouco do assunto anterior. Parei o carro na entrada, vendo um chofer se aproximar assim que descemos do veículo. Entreguei minha chave a ele, dando minhas informações e logo eu estava ao lado de Molly, arrumando meu vestido mais uma vez. 

Entramos no hotel, gesticulando para que Molly me seguisse até a área do restaurante, sendo interrompidas por um dos funcionários do hotel que sorria para nós abertamente.

— Posso ajudá-las, senhoritas?

— Temos uma reunião no restaurante com algumas pessoas hospedadas aqui. 

— Ah, você é Olivia Wright?

Pisquei algumas vezes, a menção do meu sobrenome me pegando de surpresa, e logo assenti.

— Sim. Sou.

— Venham comigo, vou levar vocês até a mesa. 

O funcionário foi na frente enquanto eu e Molly andávamos lado a lado.

— Esqueci que você tinha sobrenome. — Molly sussurrou.

— Tudo bem, — sussurrei de volta. — também esqueço...

O restaurante era mais luxuoso do que os locais que eu e Molly íamos quando a garota queria comer fora. Lustres estavam pendurados no teto, uma música calma tocava num piano distante e garçons iam de um lado para o outro, servindo pessoas com roupas que pareciam tão caras quanto meu carro. Olhei em volta enquanto o funcionário ainda nos guiava e logo vi o grupo com quem iria me encontrar numa mesa afastada, os olhos de Ezekiel logo encontrando os meus quando entrei no salão.

Agradeci ao homem que nos guiou, esperando para que ele saísse para me dirigir aos outros vampiros, vendo Ezekiel levantar com um grande sorriso no rosto e ir até Molly, abraçando a garota fortemente enquanto ela retribuía. O vampiro havia levado um tempo para se acostumar com a minha ideia — nas palavras dele,  _ teimosia _ — de manter Molly por perto. Havíamos brigado por um tempo por isso, levando Ezekiel a recorrer à ajuda de Renée, seu marido e meu melhor amigo, para tentar me convencer de que eu estava errada. No final das contas, Ezekiel protegia Molly agora tanto quanto eu e apoiava a garota se manter por perto de mim. 

—  _ Você fica mais calma com ela por perto. _ — ele havia dito anos atrás, e estava certo.

Molly havia sido minha única fonte de calmaria em séculos.

— Você está linda, querida. — Ezekiel segurou o rosto de Molly que sorriu para ele, logo voltando seus olhos para mim e sorrindo ainda mais. — Você continua parecendo que vai matar alguém.

— Quem disse que não vou, velho? — falei, um sorriso já aparecendo em meus lábios. — Você está na minha lista.

— Adoraria ver você tentar.

Ele soltou uma risada e veio até mim, me abraçando apertado de um jeito que sempre havia me confortado. Seus olhos azuis olharam para mim, gentis como sempre,  _ carinhosos _ como sempre, numa silenciosa pergunta de " _ está tudo bem? _ ", recebendo um pequeno sorriso cansado meu para que ele soubesse que sim.

— Vamos logo com isso. — uma voz chamou da mesa e eu virei meu rosto para ver quem falava.

Meu sorriso sumiu na mesma hora, uma expressão séria tomando meu rosto assim que os olhos castanhos de Andora encontraram os meus. A vampira que disputava o poder do Conselho com Ezekiel sempre que podia me olhava com certo desgosto e eu espelhava sua expressão. Ezekiel suspirou antes de me soltar e me empurrar levemente para que eu sentasse, fazendo o mesmo com Molly. Fora Andora e Ezekiel, haviam outros dois membros do Conselho presentes naquela mesa, assim como Nicolas — que era forçado a comparecer. Ele estava distraído com o tecido que cobria a mesa e seu copo de vinho que ele tomava lentamente. Tomei a liberdade de pegar um dos copos da mesa e colocar um pouco do vinho para mim, tomando um grande gole antes de olhar para todos. 

— Bom vê-los também. — falei sem nenhum interesse na voz. 

— Molly, está com fome? — Ezekiel perguntou gentilmente, enquanto Molly hesitava em responder. Ela estava nervosa. 

— Acho que a humana pode esperar terminarmos para comer. — Andora se pronunciou novamente. 

— A  _ humana _ tem nome. — levantei minhas sobrancelhas para a vampira, que apenas me olhou com desgosto mais uma vez. — Honestamente, Andora, temos essas reuniões a quase treze anos e ainda não decorou o nome de Molly?

— Não me interessa o nome dela, Olivia. Ela nem sequer deveria estar em nossa  _ presença _ . 

— Andora. — a voz de Ezekiel estava grave, seus olhos agora duros na vampira enquanto ela se afastava inconscientemente dele. — Vamos manter a postura. Molly está aqui por uma razão e se as condições estiverem sendo cumpridas, ela tem o direito de se manter com Olivia e nessa mesa. 

— Além do mais, — me inclinei levemente para frente, vendo a mulher me encarar. — não esqueça de que está aqui porque recusei a proposta de Azriel de entrar pro Conselho. Lembre que sua posição também está em minhas mãos, então sugiro que seja um pouco mais educada. 

Pude notar que Andora rosnou baixinho mas se manteve calada enquanto Ezekiel perguntava novamente a Molly se ela estava com fome. Com certa hesitação, Molly pediu um prato e logo uma conversa se formou na mesa enquanto esperávamos Molly comer. 

— Como andam os relatórios, Nicolas? — Ezekiel perguntou, fazendo o vampiro arrumar sua postura. — Estados Unidos e Rússia são os únicos que estão faltando chegar até o Conselho. Você quem cuida disso, certo?

— Sim, sim. — Nicolas assentiu, umedecendo os lábios como se eles estivessem secos. Claramente não esperava ser incluído na conversa. — Está quase pronto. Acho que estará pronto em dois dias. 

— Bom. Precisamos relatar sobre todas as colônias para Azriel em breve. — subitamente, Ezekiel pareceu lembrar de algo, mexendo no bolso interno de seu terno e tirando de lá um envelope, engolindo em seco antes de olhar para mim. — Quase me esqueci… Ele me pediu para lhe entregar isso, Olivia.

Toda a atenção da mesa se voltou para aquele envelope. Uma carta do próprio líder da raça não era algo que todos recebiam. Infelizmente, eu tinha esse  _ privilégio _ . Engoli em seco, pegando o envelope como se ele fosse explodir em minha mão e olhei para o papel. Tudo que havia ali era meu nome escrito em letra cursiva e o selo que fechava o envelope — a marca de Azriel, um " _ A _ " enfeitado prensado na cera. Todos pareciam esperar que eu abrisse, inclusive Molly, que encarava a carta com curiosidade. Respirei fundo, entregando o envelope para a garota, a fazendo me olhar, confusa.

— Pode guardar para mim por favor? — falei, minha voz fraca. — Vou ler quando chegarmos em casa.

Molly apenas assentiu, pegando o envelope e guardando com ela antes de voltar a comer sua comida. Tomei mais um gole do vinho, olhando para todos ali e deixando claro que aquele assunto morria ali.

Assim que Molly terminou de comer, Ezekiel se virou para ela novamente, sorrindo calmamente, e ela se arrumou na cadeira, sabendo o que estava por vir.

— Podemos começar? — Molly assentiu. — Ótimo. Pode nos dizer sua idade, por favor?

— Vinte e dois. 

— Pode nos dizer o motivo da reunião? — Andora falou, ainda indignada em estar falando com Molly. 

— Para assegurar que a Olly cuidar de mim não é um empecilho para os deveres dela com os vampiros. — todos pareceram um pouco pegos de surpresa com o apelido que ela havia usado para mim, fazendo-a perceber rapidamente que o havia usado. — A Olivia. Desculpem. Costume…

— Tudo bem. — Ezekiel passou a mão em seu ombro rapidamente, a assegurando de que não havia cometido um erro. — Levando em conta sua idade, Molly, você já deveria estar tendo uma vida de um adulto humano comum. O que faz?

— Ah! Trabalho numa loja de brinquedos e estou guardando dinheiro para a faculdade. — Molly começou a narrar sua vida humana, a que não era ligada a mim, e todos ouviram com atenção para ter certeza de que ela estava enquadrada no padrão humano que manteria as aparências tanto dela quanto minha. 

Após mais algumas perguntas, os olhos se voltaram para mim e eu suspirei, esperando que viessem as perguntas.

— A garota tem atrapalhado seus deveres com sua colônia? — Andora perguntou, parecendo desejar uma resposta que pudesse me comprometer.

— Nem um pouco. — disse. — Consigo cumprir minhas tarefas e cuidar de Molly ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca foi um problema.

— Nicolas? — Andora voltou os olhos para ele, fazendo o vampiro a olhar de volta. — Você confirma essa resposta?

— Sim. Olivia continua uma boa líder.

Ela pareceu decepcionada em não poder acabar com minha vida naquele momento e, naquela hora, agradeci por Nicolas estar ali pela primeira vez desde que comecei a trabalhar junto a ele. 

— Só mais uma pergunta. — Ezekiel falou, meus olhos encontrando os dele. — Pretende transformá-la?

Todos os olhos voltaram para mim mais uma vez naquela noite, inclusive os de Molly. Olhei para a garota, notando algo em seus olhos, um certo tipo de  _ esperança _ que me assustou levemente. Engoli em seco ao perceber que Molly esperava uma resposta positiva minha para àquela pergunta, sabendo que, se eu precisasse de ar, não estaria conseguindo respirar naquele momento. Como ela poderia querer  _ aquilo _ ? 

Voltei meus olhos para Ezekiel mais uma vez, uma expressão decidida em meu rosto. 

— Não. Ela irá viver uma vida humana comum. Não vai se tornar vampira. 

Pude ver com o canto do olho quando Molly baixou a cabeça, parecendo decepcionada. 

— Bem, acho que é isso. — Ezekiel concluiu. 

Assenti, tomando o resto do meu vinho e olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse Molly.

— Podemos ir para casa? — ouvi a voz da garota pedir e assenti. 

Após algumas despedidas, eu caminhava junto a Molly mais uma vez, podendo sentir sua frustração ainda, me fazendo bufar.

— Não vale a pena, Molly. — ela me olhou, parando de andar. — Estou te fazendo um favor em te manter humana.

— Você vive me dizendo o quanto odiava a época antes de eu chegar. — ela disse, tentando manter a voz baixa, uma vez que ainda haviam pessoas ao nosso redor. — Você vai ficar sozinha de novo quando eu…

— Já disse. Não vale a pena. Eu quero que você  _ viva _ .

— Enquanto eu for humana você vai ter que continuar tendo essas reuniões estúpidas porque eu  _ sou humana _ . Se eu fosse um vampiro eu não seria um empecilho e-

— Molly,  _ já chega _ . — minha voz soou dura, a fazendo me encarar com os olhos levemente arregalados. 

Suspirei, passando a mão no rosto e balançando a cabeça novamente, me acalmando antes de falar novamente.

— Pegue o carro, vá para casa. — minha voz estava calma novamente. — Conversamos mais tarde. 

Ela hesitou mas acabou assentindo, parecendo triste por ter me irritado.

— Não vai voltar agora?

— Ainda não. Te vejo mais tarde, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem… Tenha cuidado.

༶

Eu andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de Ezekiel enquanto o vampiro me observava, sentado em sua cama com as sobrancelhas levantadas. 

— Ela não tem  _ ideia _ do que fala, Ezekiel! — parei de caminhar para o olhar, uma expressão indignada em meu rosto. — Ela quer se tornar um vampiro! Ela não faz ideia dos problemas que vem com isso.

— Já pensou em conversar com ela sobre isso?

— Ela não me escuta.

— Parece com alguém que eu conheço. — o olhei ameaçadoramente, vendo-o levantar as mãos. — Em minha defesa, você nunca me escuta. " _ Não se apegue à criança _ ", você agora tem basicamente uma filha. " _ Não tente ameaçar o Andrei durante a Guerra Fria _ ", você ameaçou o líder russo de morte umas três vezes numa mesma reunião. " _ Não beba demais, bebidas humanas fazem mal em grandes quantidades _ ", e o que aconteceu? Eu tive que abrir suas veias para tirar o álcool que estava correndo nelas no lugar do sangue.

— Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

— Eu só quero dizer, — ele se arrumou na cama. — que ela é tão teimosa quanto você. O único jeito dela te ouvir é falando com ela  _ de verdade _ . Você sequer contou como foi transformada? Contou sobre o Azriel?

— Não, e não pretendo. — meu maxilar trancou. — Esse é mais um motivo para eu não transformá-la. Ela vai ficar sob o controle de Azriel. Essa é a  _ última coisa _ que eu posso deixar acontecer a ela. 

— Talvez isso a fizesse ver seu lado, criança. — Ezekiel se levantou da cama e caminhou até mim, suas mãos segurando meus ombros cuidadosamente enquanto eu olhava para o lado, sabendo que ele estava certo. — Ela não entende nosso mundo tão bem quanto acha. Ela nunca foi permitida chegar perto demais dele, ela não sabe as desvantagens que ele traz. Cabe a você mostrar a ela. 

— E se ela não quiser mais ficar perto de mim quando souber tudo? — minha voz soou fraca, ainda sem conseguir olhar para Ezekiel nos olhos. — E se meu mundo for  _ assustador demais _ para ela no final das contas?

— Além da sua teimosia sem limites, não há nada que possa fazer ela se afastar de você, Olivia. Confie em mim. — soltei o ar pelo nariz, sorrindo fracamente. — Acho melhor você ir para casa. A quanto tempo não descansa? 

— Tenho trabalhado bastante nos últimos dias. — confessei. — Negociações com o governador da Geórgia para manter o centro da colônia aqui em Atlanta. Nunca é fácil negociar com os humanos. 

— Eles não gostam muito de nós, é.

Segurei suas mãos por um momento antes de as tirar de meus ombros e o olhei antes de o abraçar, sentindo-o retribuir o gesto. 

— Se cuide, criança. Gostaria de ficar mais tempo aqui…

— Também queria que ficasse… 

— Volto para visitar assim que puder. Feito?

— Feito. 

Após aquilo, nos despedimos e logo eu caminhava pelas ruas de Atlanta no meio da noite com um vestido elegante, atraindo alguns olhares para mim. Pela hora, algumas ruas já estavam vazias, os únicos sinais de vida sendo os carros que passavam vez ou outra na estrada. O tempo todo, minha mente estava agitada com a ideia de contar minha história completa, sem segredos, para Molly. Haviam coisas, detalhes importantes, que eu sabia que não saíram facilmente. Nunca saíam. Mas Ezekiel tinha razão, precisava mostrar a Molly no que ela queria se meter, e o porquê de eu a proteger tanto desse destino desgraçado que eu havia tido séculos atrás. 

Enquanto andava, não percebi que peguei um caminho mais perigoso, mais deserto. Sequer percebi o humano que se aproximava rapidamente até sua voz soar alta na rua deserta.

— Passa o dinheiro!

Virei meu rosto para trás, vendo um homem com uma arma na mão apontada em minha direção, revirando os olhos e não me dando o trabalho de me virar para ele.

— Não tenho dinheiro. Vá achar outra pessoa. 

Quando me virei novamente para continuar andando, o barulho do tiro me assustou, assim como a dor que se instalou em meu ombro esquerdo. Grunhi, caindo de joelhos com a dor inesperada e vendo que a bala não tinha atravessado — o que seria uma inconveniência para mim já que meu corpo não se curaria sozinho sem que a bala estivesse fora dele. Quando já havia me acostumado com a dor, me levantei novamente e me virei para o homem, que me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

— Oh,  _ grande erro, moleque _ … — rosnei, vendo-o segurar a arma com as duas mãos que tremiam sem parar. — Largue isso e  _ talvez _ eu não te machuque.

Mais um tiro e meu corpo se inclinou para frente quando senti a bala entrando no meu estômago. Soltei um palavrão antes de olhar para o homem novamente, vendo-o se preparar para atirar mais uma vez e me movendo em sua direção em um piscar de olhos, tirando a arma de suas mãos rapidamente e o segurando pelo pescoço com meu braço direito. Olhei em seus olhos, vendo o pânico dentro deles, e engoli em seco, sentindo pena em matá-lo naquele momento, o jogando no chão e o olhando uma última vez antes de caminhar para a longe, sentindo a dor das balas consumir meu corpo.

Eu iria deixá-lo viver, deixar que ele tivesse mais uma chance, mas pude ouvir quando ele correu para a arma de novo e se preparou para puxar o gatilho mais uma vez. Me movi rapidamente, antes mesmo que ele pressionasse o gatilho eu já havia o jogado no chão, minhas presas se alongando de raiva. O mordi imediatamente e pus minha mão em sua boca quando ele começou a gritar. O sangue que havia sido perdido com os tiros que eu levei se repunha com o que eu tirava dele. Ele se debateu, tentando fugir de mim, mas minha força era maior que a dele, e logo ele já havia desmaiado pela falta de sangue. 

Me levantei assim que senti as batidas de seu coração ficarem cada vez mais fracas e peguei a arma que agora estava frouxa em sua mão, suspirando antes de atirar em seu pescoço, escondendo as marcas de minhas presas. Tirei a munição da arma, a jogando para longe e olhei para o homem morto, engolindo em seco antes de começar a correr para casa, todo meu corpo pegando fogo pelas balas.


	4. III

Haviam vantagens em ser vampira, mesmo que eu não gostasse daquilo. Uma dessas vantagens era o quão rápido eu podia me mover de um lugar para o outro. Felizmente, junto a essa habilidade, eu tinha uma boa memória que me permitia lembrar quais ruas estavam vazias àquela hora da noite em Atlanta e que me levariam até minha casa sem que eu esbarrasse com nenhum humano enquanto eu sangrava com dois buracos de bala em meu corpo que não se fechavam porque as balas  _ ainda estavam lá _ .

Quando finalmente cheguei até meu prédio, considerei correr escada acima, mas o perigo de esbarrar com os vizinhos era grande demais, então minha melhor opção foi a escada de incêndio que me levava diretamente até meu quarto. Senti uma leve irritação me atingir ao lembrar que havia fechado a janela antes de sair naquela noite, grunhindo e considerando quebrar o vidro para conseguir entrar. Ao invés disso, optei por bater com força nele, o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Molly. 

Após algumas batidas, Molly entrou no quarto com uma faca em mãos, arregalando os olhos ao ver que era eu na janela e deixando a faca de lado para me deixar entrar. Assim que ela abriu a janela, me joguei para dentro, grunhindo de dor e me levantando novamente para andar até o banheiro onde eu guardava um kit de primeiros socorros. 

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou exasperada, me seguindo o caminho todo. — Você está sangrando!

— Um cara tentou me assaltar. — entrei no banheiro rapidamente e comecei a procurar pelo kit, o encontrando e vasculhando dentro da caixa até achar uma pinça. — Levei alguns tiros. As balas não atravessaram meu corpo então não consigo me curar.

— E o cara?

Pausei o que fazia para olhar para ela, não respondendo à sua pergunta. Ela não precisou de uma resposta para entender que ele estava morto, assentindo levemente. 

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, posso fazer isso sozinha. Acho melhor você não olhar…

Molly franziu o cenho mas não saiu do banheiro ou desviou o olhar, me fazendo bufar antes de levar minha mão direita até o ombro esquerdo, pausando mais uma vez e pegando a toalha de rosto que estava ali para colocar na boca, a mordendo antes de colocar a pinça em meu corpo para retirar a bala. Segurei um grito de dor enquanto procurava o projétil, o achando e o tirando de meu ombro o mais rápido que podia, sentindo parte da dor se esvair aos poucos enquanto eu começava a sentir meu corpo se curando sozinho, jogando a bala em cima da bancada da pia do banheiro.

Molly finalmente olhou para longe, murmurando que iria me deixar sozinha antes que eu começasse o mesmo processo na bala que estava em meu estômago. Assim que as duas estavam fora de mim, senti todo meu corpo se recuperando aos poucos e suspirei aliviada, tirando a toalha de minha boca.

Odiava armas. Sempre causavam estragos  _ demais _ . 

Quando senti que já não havia sinais de que eu havia sido baleada além do sangue em minhas roupas e do rasgo em meu vestido, comecei a tirar a roupa para tomar um merecido banho, me sentindo extremamente cansada, podendo ver esse cansaço em meu rosto. Grunhi, vendo o reflexo de uma pessoa de 21 anos me encarando e sacudindo a cabeça quando alguns pensamentos melancólicos começavam a voltar à minha mente. Rosto de 21, mente de 547. Não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, no entanto. Eu estava cansada e completamente melada de sangue, tanto meu quanto do ladrão.

Não me demorei no chuveiro, indo até meu quarto e pegando roupas limpas antes de ir até a sala de estar, encontrando Molly no sofá, parecendo tão exausta quanto eu. Quando ela notou que eu estava ali, a garota se levantou, revelando que estava com um envelope em mãos. Meu corpo estremeceu ao lembrar da carta de Azriel e, subitamente, a dor das balas já não parecia mais grande coisa em minha mente. 

— Você me pediu pra te entregar em casa… — ela falou, me entregando a carta.

— Obrigada.

— Tem alguma ideia do que o Azriel queira com você?

— Não. Não sei nem se  _ quero _ saber.

Suspirei, segurando a carta em minhas mãos e sentindo o papel pesado em minhas palmas. No fundo, não queria abrir a carta, mas sabia que — se Azriel havia mandado uma carta — era importante. Assim, abri o envelope com cuidado, franzindo o cenho para ler o papel que estava escrito com a caligrafia inconfundível de Azriel, notando que havia outra folha presa a ela.

" _ Minha querida Olivia, _

_ Gostaria de dizer nessa carta, primeiramente, que seu desempenho na colônia americana ainda é perfeito aos meus olhos. Em todos os milênios em que vivi, nenhum líder que escolhi foi tão bem sucedido ou teve tanta influência quanto você. Posso dizer com orgulho que a escolhi bem em meio a tantos. _

_ Mas o motivo desta carta passa longe de apenas elogios. Há mais uma grande reunião entre as raças se aproximando e, infelizmente, tenho deveres maiores com nossa raça, os quais devo cumprir. Sendo assim, gostaria de pedir que você fosse me representar na reunião. _

_ Entre todos que poderiam tomar meu lugar nela, você é a melhor escolha, afinal, você já me acompanhou para algumas delas, sabe bem o que fazer. Foi treinada para momentos como este. _

_ Peço que seja esperta e use de sua experiência para lidar com as outras raças. Sei que é cansativo e você tem deveres para com a colônia, mas é de grande importância que você compareça e logo depois venha me informar do que ocorreu durante a reunião inteira. _

_ Ela ocorrerá na França, em Versalhes, no dia 2 de Setembro. Você sabe como são os Ninphs, adoram uma elegância, então ela ocorrerá nos salões do palácio de Versalhes. Você estará bem acomodada lá, Renée será o anfitrião, e sei que fará um ótimo trabalho. _

_ Obrigado, _

_ Azriel. _ "

A segunda folha tinha informações para que eu me comunicasse com os Ninphs para que eles pudessem saber que eu estaria em Versalhes como representante dos vampiros, alguns números, emails e nomes preenchendo a folha.

Passei os dedos pelas minhas pálpebras, sabendo que eu não tinha escolha a não ser ir. Havia um ponto bom naquilo, no entanto. Renée seria o anfitrião, isso queria dizer que eu poderia passar um tempo com Renée depois de uma década sem vê-lo. Mesmo assim, aquelas reuniões eram estressantes e cheias de conflitos, o que não seria boa coisa.

Era ridículo que Ezekiel, ou até mesmo o próprio Renée, não fossem escolhidos para tomar o lugar de Azriel naquela reunião. Ezekiel era líder do Conselho, ele seria a escolha certa para aquilo,  _ especialmente _ levando em conta a política que geralmente era envolvida naquelas reuniões. Mas é claro que Azriel queria que eu fosse.  _ Sempre era eu _ . Quase podia ouvir a voz dele em minha mente naquele momento.

—  _ Você, mais do que ninguém, deve estar preparada para lidar com coisas assim. É treinamento, Olivia _ . 

— Cretino. — murmurei, ainda olhando para as palavras na carta.

— Olly? — a voz de Molly me pegou de surpresa, me fazendo a olhar. — Tudo bem? O que ele quer com você?

Suspirei e entreguei a carta para Molly, que leu cuidadosamente cada palavra antes de olhar para mim novamente.

— Você vai para a França? 

— Tenho que ir. — grunhi, passando a mão pelos cabelos rapidamente, os bagunçando. — Ficarei fora por uma semana, mais ou menos… Essas reuniões duram dois dias, três no máximo, mas terei que ir para a Inglaterra logo em seguida para reportar sobre a reunião para Azriel.

— Posso ir com você? — abri a boca imediatamente, pronta para dizer "não", mas sendo cortada por Molly. — Você sempre me deixava aqui nas suas viagens a trabalho porque eu era uma criança indefesa. Não pode mais usar essa desculpa.

— Na verdade, posso sim. Você ainda  _ é _ uma criança indefesa. — cruzei os braços. — Não vou meter você nisso.  _ Especialmente _ com Azriel em jogo. 

— Acha que ele pode me machucar?

— Não só acho como tenho certeza.

— Mas você é a favorita dele, você sempre disse isso. Isso não me dá alguma segurança?

— Você não o conhece…

— Nem nunca vou se você não me deixar ir!

— Molly-

— Olivia, ouça, — ela se aproximou, parecendo levemente irritada com a situação. — você quer tanto que eu acredite que seu mundo não é bom e que eu não devo ser transformada, mas até agora eu só vejo vantagens.

— Você não sabe do que está falando, Molly…

— Me deixe ir. Deixe eu conhecer sua realidade para eu tirar minhas próprias conclusões… Eu quero conhecer você também, Olivia. Eu só conheço uma parte.

— A outra parte não é bonita, Molly. — descruzei os braços, a olhando duramente e vendo-a bufar. — É cheia de sangue, morte e  _ dor _ . 

— Por favor, Olivia… 

A olhei novamente, hesitando dessa vez enquanto lembrava das palavras de Ezekiel. De certa maneira, Molly merecia saber quem eu era, inclusive meu pior lado por mais que eu não quisesse aquilo. Bufei e puxei meus cabelos levemente antes de colocar uma expressão séria no rosto. 

— Vou comprar as passagens amanhã. — falei, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. — Viajamos dia 1 de Setembro. 

༶

Naquela noite, não consegui dormir. Havia um certo peso em meu peito enquanto eu olhava para o teto com minha mente funcionando a mil. Se antes eu já estava preocupada com a viagem, agora que Molly iria comigo eu estava em  _ pânico _ . Pensei em negar novamente sua ida, mas sabia que aquilo apenas traria mais conflitos. Além disso, seria uma maneira de mostrar a Molly como era o meu mundo  _ de verdade _ , o meu mundo quando não estava em casa com ela. 

Minha maior preocupação era com Azriel. Molly queria o conhecer, e sabia que ela iria me convencer a levá-la até o " _ rei dos vampiros _ ", querendo eu ou não. Teria que manter minha atenção em cada movimento dela ali.

Antes que eu enlouquecesse com as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer naquela viagem, levantei da cama e fui até o computador que ficava numa escrivaninha no meu quarto, abrindo meu email e começando a escrever. Ainda era estranho mandar um email para alguém, considerando que havia nascido no final do século 15, onde uma coisa como aquela era inimaginável. Escrevi um email para Nicolas, avisando que estaria fora por alguns dias e que ele estaria no comando até que eu voltasse, mas deixando claro que se ele tomasse alguma decisão idiota eu a desfaria assim que estivesse de volta. O outro email que eu escrevi era para um Ninph que estava na folha anexa à carta de Azriel, confirmando minha presença e me referindo a mim mesma como representante de minha raça na ausência de Azriel. 

Assim que enviei os dois, desliguei o computador e fui até minha estante de livros, olhando para as capas com cuidado, uma mistura entre livros antigos e livros recentes. Escolhi um, uma cópia antiga do século 15 de Divina Comédia de Dante Aliguieri. A capa de couro estava meio desgastada pelos séculos em que aquele livro tinha, mas ainda assim seu conteúdo estava intacto. As palavras em toscano ainda podiam ser lidas, mesmo com o amarelado das páginas, assim como uma pequena mensagem escrita com tinta e pena nas primeiras folhas:

" _ Para Olivia, _

_ Para que sempre se lembre que até mesmo no mais profundo Inferno, há um caminho para o Paraíso. _

_ Ezekiel. _ "

Sorri levemente com a mensagem, lembrando a ocasião em que Ezekiel havia me introduzido àquele livro em especial, o segurando com cuidado antes de deixar meu quarto e ir até a poltrona da sala. Liguei o abajur que ficava no criado mudo, começando a ler o livro, concentrada em cada palavra, orgulhosa de mim mesma por ainda lembrar como ler em toscano, não parando para perceber a passagem do tempo.

Quando me dei conta, Molly estava acordando e o sol entrava pela janela da sala, a pouca luz que entrava fazendo minha pele formigar onde ela batia diretamente. 

— Não dormiu? — a voz sonolenta de Molly me perguntou e eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

— Você dormiu bem?

— Sim. Vou fazer café da manhã, e sair para trabalhar. — ela explicou, parecendo nem um pouco animada para aquilo até lembrar da viagem. — Vou falar com meu chefe hoje sobre a viagem. Tenho alguns dias acumulados de folga. 

Assenti, vendo-a sorrir e caminhar até a cozinha. Fechei o livro com um suspiro deixando minha boca e o coloquei de lado, encostando meu queixo em uma das mãos e começando a mergulhar em pensamentos, preocupada mais uma vez com a viagem. Minutos depois, Molly apareceu na sala com o café da manhã, me encarando com as sobrancelhas erguidas. 

— As vezes, — ela começou, colocando o prato e o copo de suco na mesa de centro. — você parece uma estátua. Principalmente quando senta assim. Parece uma estátua de uma rainha. 

Grunhi com desgosto à palavra que ela usou, sacudindo minha cabeça e mudando de posição, colocando as pernas para cima da poltrona. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Molly se pronunciou de novo.

— Vai comprar as passagens hoje?

— Sim, vou no aeroporto mais tarde. 

— Por que não compra online? 

— Sabe que eu odeio fazer isso. 

— Só uma sugestão. 

༶

Ajeitei os óculos escuros em meu rosto e conferi novamente minha bolsa, vendo as passagens de avião para a França ali, mais uma vez.  _ Duas passagens _ . Molly realmente iria comigo. 

Enquanto eu fechava a bolsa, meu celular tocou, o nome de Molly aparecendo na tela. Atendi rapidamente, continuando minha caminhada para casa enquanto colocava o telefone no ouvido.

— Alô?

—  _ Onde você tá? _

— Voltando do aeroporto.

—  _ Comprou as passagens? _

— Não, apenas resolvi dar um passeio até lá. — pude ouvir a reclamação da garota do outro lado da linha e sorri levemente. — Estão aqui. Viajamos amanhã cedo.

—  _ Boa! Mais uma pergunta _ . — ela pausou. —  _ Você está com o carro? _

— Não, por que?

—  _ Ia pedir pra você vir me buscar. Infelizmente você não se acostuma em usar um carro para ir aos lugares. _

— Eu gosto de caminhar.

—  _ Te vejo em casa assim que eu pegar um ônibus então. _

— Te vejo lá. 

༶

— Ganhei. — Molly colocou as cartas na mesa, sorrindo abertamente enquanto eu grunhia. Infelizmente ela havia se tornado melhor que eu nos jogos de carta. — Hora da pergunta.

Ela parou para pensar enquanto eu a encarava com os lábios franzidos, sem querer responder pergunta alguma. Havíamos decidido jogar uma partida de poker, onde — se eu perdesse — eu teria que responder honestamente sobre meu passado a ela. Se ela perdesse, ela teria que limpar a casa, cada partida perdida valendo por uma semana de limpeza. Infelizmente, Molly havia ganho o primeiro round.

— Quem você era antes de se tornar vampiro?

Hesitei por um momento antes de suspirar.

— Filha de um senhor de terras da área de Londres, na Inglaterra. 

— Idade Média? — sacudi a cabeça.

— Já era Idade Moderna quando nasci. — respondi rapidamente enquanto embaralhava as cartas de volta, dividindo o deck, pronta para começar outro jogo. — Vamos. Uma pergunta por round.

Jogamos mais uma vez e, mais uma vez, Molly ganhou, me fazendo bufar levemente. Ela sorriu com a minha frustração.

— O que você fez nos seus primeiros anos como vampira? 

— Treinei. — notei Molly franzindo o cenho.

— Como assim? 

— Eu fui criada para vir para cá desde o começo, Molly. Precisava ser treinada para liderar e para lutar. — dei de ombros. — Nunca realmente precisei saber lutar antes de me tornar vampira. Muito menos precisei saber como ter controle sobre outras pessoas. Eu era uma mulher no século 15, não é como se eu tivesse poder algum naquela época pra começo de conversa.

Ela se preparou para começar mais um jogo, mas eu sabia que uma pergunta levaria a outra e eu ainda não estava pronta para dizer tudo de uma vez sobre minha vida, então comecei a levantar, fazendo-a me olhar confusa. 

— Está ficando tarde. O vôo é cedo, Molly. Acho melhor irmos dormir. 

— Você está amarelando?

—  _ Molly _ . 

— Sim, senhora.

Arrumamos a sala rapidamente enquanto Molly falava animadamente sobre a viagem, nos abraçando antes de irmos cada uma para seus quartos. Me deitei em minha cama, dessa vez conseguindo dormir.


End file.
